The Computer
SPOILERS BELOW! BEWARE! The Computer is a new object for the newest update in GMD's Room. The computer contains a series of puzzles to solve. Completing the current set of puzzles (up to LAYER: 02) currently has no reward or badge associated with it. Perhaps past LAYER: 02, the Egg of the Wire badge will be awarded, but this is only speculation. A tutorial for the first layer is below. Just like getting into GMD's room, clicking and accessing The Computer requires the Toy Key, meaning if someone else opened the secret door for you, you cannot access The Computer. Current locations the key can spawn in are: * Under the Living Room table * Basement Stairs (the one outside the house) * Present Room (behind the boxes) * Bathroom (in one of the corners) * Upstairs Bedroom (behind the door) * Upstairs Bathroom (in one of the corners) * Paste the outside Basement stairs into a small storage room Walkthrough Clicking on The Computer will lead you to this screen. Login information will be automatically filled in. Click the login button to start the series of puzzles. Notes before beginning: * The pink text at the bottom will return you to the initial main screen. Do not click on it if you do not wish to start over again. * Words and phrases in blue text are hints for going deeper. Keep them in mind as you go. * Words, phrases, and images in pink text are typically clickable, or somewhat important. * Any time you click on something and you see "-Connection lost.-", there may be another way around it. The only option from there is to click on the bottom line of pink text and start again. First Puzzle # From the initial screen, click on the pink globe icon. # Now, click on the planet in the bottom left corner. # Click on the small box creature jumping. # Within the lines of text to the right, pink text saying "self.Control = nil" can be seen. Click this. # Click on the heart. # From here you will be brought back around to the main initial screen. Second Puzzle # Start from the initial menu. # Click on the first line of pink text. # Click on the image of a pink humanoid with three eyes. # Click on the jittering monochrome smiley face in the center of the screen. # Click on the spinning spiral in the center. # Click on the lemon-headed guy. (?? there may be another answer here.) # Text saying "-Connection lost.-" will appear. Click on the bottom pink text to return to the initial screen. Third Puzzle In order to complete this puzzle, you must complete the First Puzzle. # Start from the initial menu. # Click on the third line of pink text. # Click on the pink eye in the center. # Click on the eye with no black lines running vertically through it. It is slightly above the middle of the screen. # Click on the image of the rat(?) girl until cracks appear and show a heart. Click on the heart. # Many buildings in the background will scroll by with various lines of scrambled text. Click on the box saying "FIND ME". # Lines of text will appear saying the following: -Always remember the difference between the real world and the digital world. Never forget yourself # Click on the bottom pink text to return to the initial menu. ENTERING LAYER: 02 In order to enter LAYER: 02, you must first complete the First and Third Puzzles. # Start from the initial menu. # Click on the second line of pink text. # Click on the pink text that says "Distortion". # Click on the image of a running man going along the bottom of the screen. # Click on the top row of running men with black lines going through them horizontally. # Click on the pink coyote on the bottom right of the screen. # A pink gradient of bars will scroll through. Pink text saying "deeper." will scroll by when the gradient is black. Click on that text. # A prompt will come up asking you to enter text. From here you can either enter "Lain", giving you text saying "You know too much." # Enter your Roblox username in the text box. # Click on the center of the pink light shown. # Welcome to LAYER: 02! WITHIN LAYER: 02 Not much is known about LAYER: 02 yet. There are pink links and other pink things to click on here as well. Explore the layer! have fun! Below is what is currently documented. First Puzzle # Start from the initial LAYER: 02 screen. # Click on the first pink line of text. # Scroll down and click on the slightly smaller pink smiley face. # Text saying "-Connection lost.-" will appear. Click on the bottom pink text to return to the initial LAYER: 02 screen. Second Puzzle # Start from the initial LAYER: 02 screen. # Click on the second line of pink text. # Text saying "-Connection lost.-" will appear. Click on the bottom pink text to return to the initial screen. Third Puzzle # Start from the initial LAYER: 02 screen. # Click on the third line of pink text. # Click on the center of the glowing pink circle behind the yellow text. # Lots of rows of small scrambled text will shuffle around on the screen. The only (known) option is to click on the bottom pink text to return to the initial screen. From here, nothing else has been discovered as of February 2020.